


I'll Be There For You, Always & Forever.

by FlowerFell_Frisk143



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I no englsih, I no write good, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Juniors in highschool, LMFAO - Freeform, get ready for some angst y'all, magic dimension, prepare yourselves, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFell_Frisk143/pseuds/FlowerFell_Frisk143
Summary: A bad date gone wrong leads into some very interesting events.





	I'll Be There For You, Always & Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted. I'm sorry if it is bad, I'd appreciate feedback! Criticism that'll help me improve is allowed. Thank you! I hope you enjoy.

“Marco! Do you-are you even paying attention?!” Star yelled from the bathroom, to the Diaz in his room. “Of course I am Star, why wouldn’t I be?” Marco asked, frowning from the accusation. “Then what did I just say?” Star opened the door, squinting at the boy with an accusing stare. The brown haired boy gulped and sweated. “You said..uh..Oskar asked you out?” Marco guessed, shutting his eyes tight and sheepishly putting his head down. Star let out a bright smile, 

“That is exactly what I said! You were paying attention. Thanks Marco.” She quickly ducked back into the bathroom, Marco opened his eyes and you can hear a lot of rustling around, he swore he even heard a scream. A few minutes later, Star emerged from the bathroom in a light coral knee high dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had a lace running down her arms, tightly, but comfortable. She wore gray flats with The dress was hugging Star’s curves to perfection. Star quickly slipped on a white jacket, with brown fur outlining the hood. “How do I look?” 

Marco’s mouth went agap. He didn’t say anything, just stared at her. “That bad, huh?” Star asked with a nervous, tense smile. Marco quickly shook his head, a redness creeping up on his neck. “No! You look amazing!” The boy was sure his pits and his back were sweaty. Just like what happened with Jackie Lynn Thomas. But he was over her. She went off to a boarding school back in Junior year. Last year. “Do you think Oskar will like it?” She asked, hope filling her voice. Marco stood up and walked over, and placed a comforting hand on Star’s shoulder. “I know he will.” 

“What time will Mr. and Mrs. Diaz be home with Mariposa?” Star asked, just to know when they’ll be back.

“About 10 pm I think. The kids’ movie is a long one.”

“Aww.. Mariposa is so cute.” Star cooed at the thought of the one year old.

Finally it was time to for Star’s long awaited date, 7 pm, Friday night. Marco ushered Star to the door. She summoned Cloudy to take her to Britta’s Tacos. “Do I seriously look okay?” Star asked with a nervous tinge to her voice. “Star. You look amazing. Beautiful. I just know Oskar will love it too.” He gave Star a reassuring smile. Star looked at him with a soft gaze, “Thank you Marco, really. I know it’s out movie night but, you’re letting me go on my date. You’re the best friend I have ever had. Don’t tell Pony.” She playfully warned as she gave Marco a tight hug. He watched as the energetic blonde bounced happily outside the door, summoning her cloudy charm to take her to where she was meeting Oskar at.

“You are beautiful..” Marco whispered to himself, wishing he was the one she was going on a date with. Sighing, he went back to the couch, his special nachos already waiting on the coffee table for him. He grabbed the best friend snuggie and snuggled into it, pushing play on the TV, watching as Mackie Hand started the movie off with “No real actors or persons were harmed during this viewing.” He chuckled as it actually looked like they were getting hit, maybe he could be an actor. He could be a cross dressing actor. He is Princess Turdina after all, so why not. He’ll bring it up with Star later. 

Marco was half way through the second movie, about an hour and thirty minutes in, when he heard the front door unlock and slam, and someone running upstairs. Curious and slightly scared, he went cautiously, he heard sobbing coming from Star’s room. He knocked. “Star? Are you.. Are you okay?” This only made the girl sob harder, hearing the door he had not realized was locked, unlock, he took this as an invitation to come in. 

As soon as the boy walked through the door, he was tackled to the ground by the upset blonde. “S-Star? What happened?” He choked out, he felt like his windpipes might break. Star was a blubbering mess, tripping over her words, with tears falling down her face like waterfalls. Literal waterfalls. He gently helped the girl back up to her feet, resting his hands on her shoulders. “What happened, Shooting Star?” He rarely used that nickname, he only used when she was really upset, as to calm her down. And just like that, she did calm down, but she was still whimpering. He held her for a while, until she fully calmed down. Deeming it safe to ask her again he did, “Star? What exactly happened?” He asked a bit cautiously. Star sighed and pushed him back in order to be freed from his hold. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she patted the spot next to her.

“You’re gonna wanna sit down for this.” She sighed, pinching the edge of her nose in displeasure. "So I get to the place right? The ice cream parlor? So, I walk in, wait for like, I don't know, thirty minutes? Oskar walks in, but he's not alone, no siree. Guess who he's with? Janna freaking Ordonia. They don't notice I'm there, and the kiss. They. Freaking. Kiss. I was hurt Marco! Janna was supposed to be my best girl friend on Earth. And she goes around and does stuff like this? I was mad. So I walked over, and tapped Janna on the shoulder. She was still laughing when she turned around to face me, but when she did see me, her smile dropped. She looked as pale as a ghost. I asked her what she was doing and she stammered, like a child getting caught stealing a corn snookers from the vending machine before dinner. I looked at Osaker, and he just looked away. I asked, ‘How long?’ and do you know what they said? Janna said, ‘Since last month.’ I looked at Oskar. ‘Then why did you invite me out on a date?’ He just shook his head. Then I left, and now I’m here.”

Marco sat there wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. A few moments later he sighed deeply. “Star. Honestly? Drop them both. They’re not worth your time. Friends or even best friends shouldn’t make you feel this way. If they are, then they’re not your true friends.” Star smiled gently at Marco, “Thanks Marco. I… I really needed that.” The blonde scooted closer to the brunette to hug him. They broke apart quickly as they heard the front door slam open. Both their faces red and flushed. 

“Oh kids! We are home!” the teens heard Rafael yell through the house, followed by Angie scolding him. “Honey, Mariposa is sleeping!” Angie whispered-yelled at her husband. “Sorry sweetie..” The man said, terrified of Angie at the moment. Don’t mess with mama bear when she is exhausted. The two teens snickered. Marco stood up to go meet his parents, Star did the same. Walking down the stairs, they saw that Mariposa’s car seat is on the floor with her in it, sleeping. Marco, taking a swift scan of the room and seeing his parents asleep on the couch, gently unbuckled Mariposa from her car seat and carried her to her crib. “Good night Mariposa..” Marco whispered gently, smiling as the baby cooed in her sleep. That night, Marco got a decent amount of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So? How was it? Was it bad? Good? Alright? You tell me! I accept requests, criticism is greatly appreciated too.


End file.
